Jardim Selvagem
by May Malfoy
Summary: Oh, acho que se eu pudesse escolher, escolheria me apaixonar por você... Mesmo assim, seria estranho!, disse balançando a cabeça e dando um sorriso vago. [oneshot] [rodolphusbellatrix]


**Nota: **Primeiro Lugar no II Challenge Episódio Relâmpago (Fórum 3V).

**Disclaimer: **Não ganho nada além dos seus comentários, os quais eu costumo responder. :

**Jardim Selvagem.**

O jardim estava no seu auge; naquela época do ano todas as flores estavam abertas, criando formas geométricas nos canteiros e formando caminhos perfumados por toda a área externa da propriedade. O gazebo branco parecia perdido naquela profusão de cores; era muito branco, muito vitoriano, para a selvageria das cores daquele jardim.  
A intenção inicial era fazer de Grimmauld Place uma pequena Versalhes, os pequenos pinheiros ladeando os caminhos de pedra e os gramados exaustivamente cuidados não lhes deixariam mentir. Mas a verdade é que – não se sabe exatamente por que – a beleza daquele lugar não tinha nada a ver com a delicada imagem de Versalhes. O jardim, embora desesperadamente cercado e podado, tinha um aspecto selvagem e imponente que as flores do castelo da realeza não deveriam ter jamais. As trepadeiras que tentavam escalar as paredes da mansão eram a imagem de como seu jardim zombava deles e das suas pretensões aristocráticas. Pelo menos era isso que Walburga esbravejava no começo de toda primavera, enquanto supervisionava o trabalho de remoção das ervas daninhas. 

O dia estava quente para uma primavera inglesa, mas a adolescente sentada na escada do gazebo vestia um sóbrio vestido preto, e um véu para o rosto descansava ao seu lado. O vento empurrava os cachos negros na direção do rosto. Repetidamente ela coçava o nariz e afastava o cabelo com as pontas dos dedos. O homem que a observava, sem dar sinais da sua presença, tinha uma predileção especial por aqueles cachos. Pelo seu formato pouco delicado, pelo seu movimento selvagem e pela insistência de Bellatrix de contê-los em penteados que obviamente não eram bem sucedidos.  
O homem subiu as escadas opostas às que serviam de assento para a jovem e o assoalho rangeu fazendo um ruído manhoso. Bellatrix virou-se num movimento rapidíssimo e seu noivo observou com velado deleite o movimento vigoroso dos seus cabelos. "Rod! Que bom que você apareceu, eu preciso de um cigarro!", a voz de Bellatrix era juvenil e cristalina. Através dos tempos nada mudaria naquela voz exceto o tom, que se tornaria amargo e cruel. Por hora, era apenas uma vozinha arrastada de menina mimada. 

"Desde quando você fuma?", divertiu-se. 

"Vou começar agora", respondeu cinicamente. 

Rodolphus sacou sua cigarreira prateada e puxou um cigarro com a boca. Acendeu-o e o entregou para Bellatrix com um movimento delicado. "Sabe como fazer?". Bellatrix olhou para ele impaciente. "É como respirar", disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a voz carregada de pedantismo. Já sentado ao lado dela, Rodolphus riu e desviou o olhar para um alegre canteiro de flores do campo, esperando calmamente pelo som da tosse frenética da nova fumante. 

Não houve nenhuma tosse. 

"Não é estranho?". Rodolphus lhe respondeu com um olhar curioso que encorajou a jovem a continuar falando, embora sua curiosidade não tivesse nada a ver com a pergunta. Ela tragou o cigarro tranqüilamente e prosseguiu. "Ter um canteiro de flores do campo... Elas deveriam ficar no campo e não em um canteiro. É tão idiota quanto essas orquídeas, elas não deveriam ser selvagens? Como podem ser selvagens se estão num jardim?". 

"Você é selvagem e está num jardim". E havia tantas coisas que ele poderia dizer sobre a selvageria da sua noiva, coisas que ela provavelmente gostaria de ouvir. Longos elogios. Promessas. No entanto, essa mesma natureza agressiva a impelia a transformar qualquer diálogo numa forma de discussão. 

"Que engraçado". 

Ironicamente o homem ao seu lado naquele gazebo, o mesmo que passaria os próximos anos ao seu lado, era regido por uma natureza oposta. Onde Bellatrix tinha ímpeto e raiva ariana, ele tinha paciência e cálculo. E era fácil para ele lidar com o egoísmo e a necessidade de aplauso da sua noiva nos dois pratos da sua balança libriana. 

"As flores e meu bom humor não são o problema. A cerimônia lá dentro é que está incomodando você", ele disse, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos. Seus movimentos delicados e precisos faziam Bellatrix se sentir realmente uma selvagem. E isso a deixava irritada. Ele sabia. Sabia que era o vento sobre a pequena fagulha de Bellatrix. 

"Não quero falar sobre isso". 

"Deveria. Sou a única pessoa com quem você pode falar sobre isso...", disse dispensando o cigarro ainda pela metade, "Quer dizer, além das suas bonecas...".  
Bellatrix ponderou e percebeu que se noivo tinha razão no que dizia. Ele era o único que poderia ouvir o que ela realmente queria dizer sobre a fuga de Sirius. 

"Estou brava e você não está sendo um bom noivo me provocando desse jeito. Deveria agir como um homem da sua idade". 

"Desculpe, às vezes eu não posso resistir", ele disse com uma mão no peito e curvando a cabeça como um cavalheiro. Um cavalheiro irônico, mas, ainda assim, ela se deu por satisfeita. 

"E eles ficam lá dentro falando sobre como é feio trair os Black... Trair os Black. Que ridículo!". Concentrada em sentir raiva ela não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada. Seu olhar passeava freneticamente por tudo a sua volta, sem que ela conseguisse realmente apreender alguma imagem. Rodolphus lamentou vagamente que ela não pudesse ver a beleza da sua própria figura, naquele momento, totalmente camuflada entre as flores indomáveis do jardim. 

O noivo observou com prazer e cuidado seus olhos vidrados e o biquinho que ela fazia para tragar o cigarro. Poderia passar uma vida percebendo seus lábios finos soltando fumaça, contando os movimentos da perna que ela balançava histericamente sem perceber... Poderia escrever livros sobre a raiva que tentava escapar de Bellatrix cada vez que ela fazia um novo movimento. Poderia escrever versos sobre aquele movimento constante. Ele era precisão e ela era toda exagero. E isso, ele pensou, era algo bonito que ele gostaria de lhe mostrar. 

"Ele traiu a mim", sentenciou raivosa, atirando o filtro do cigarro no meio do canteiro de margaridas. "E eu não tenho uma tapeçaria com o nome dele para queimar". 

"Oh! Então é esse o problema...". Não era preciso ser um grande leitor de mentes para perceber que Bellatrix estava agora atenta, focada, como se nunca tivesse estado mais desperta na vida. Seus olhos fitavam o noivo com desconfiança. Algumas vezes, vezes como aquela, ela se sentia ligeiramente manipulada... Afastou esses pensamentos e escolheu o caminho que lhe parecia mais simples: contar a verdade. 

"Ele nem mesmo me contou que ia fazer isso... E há meses atrás nós íamos fugir juntos!", disse com o queixo erguido em sinal de óbvio desafio. Rodolphus sorriu discretamente. 

"Faz sentido". 

Sem aviso prévio, a jovem afastou-se um pouco para poder esticar o tronco e deitar a cabeça no colo do noivo – e isto, com certeza, ele não estava esperando. "Odeio ele, Rod", ela disse com aquele tom rouco e carregado, aquele que ela teria anos mais tarde. Rodolphus enrolou o indicador em um dos cachos de Bellatrix. "Quero que ele morra", ela disse. 

"Quer que eu o mate pra você?", ele ofereceu gentilmente. 

A garota riu. Naquela risada escapou sua raiva e seus desejos de assassinato. Sua risada era contagiante, mas atingia rapidamente o auge, nunca chegando ao nível de uma gargalhada. Quando ela ria, Rodolphus tinha vontade de enfiar suas duas mãos abertas por entre os cachos de Bellatrix e sentir seus cabelos bem cuidados por entre seus dedos. Tinha vontade de beijar sua maça do rosto corada e tinha vontade de esperar. Esperar até que ela parasse de rir e ele pudesse finalmente beijar seus lábios. Haveria tempo para isso, ele pensou, continuando a enrolar uma única mecha em um único dedo com uma obsessiva calma. 

"Prefiro fazer isso eu mesma!", ela disse ainda sorrindo e encarando o noivo de ponta cabeça. Foi naquele momento preciso – ao desviar dos olhos escuros do seu noivo - que ela sentiu pela primeira vez o tamanho do espaço vazio que Sirius deixara para trás. Bellatrix suspirou, desacostumada com aquele sentimento triste, confusa e assustada por não conseguir transformá-lo em raiva. Ela sentiu um beijo gentil tocar seu rosto. 

"Não se preocupe", ele disse, acariciando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. "Isso que você está sentindo agora não vai durar para sempre". 

"Como você sabe?", ela disse num muxoxo. 

A tarde ficava cada vez mais quente, ele afrouxou o lenço do pescoço. "Você ainda é muito nova e seu amor pelo seu primo não é..." 

"Não é de verdade?", perguntou irritada sem, no entanto, mover um músculo para sair da confortável posição em que se encontrava. 

"Não é isso... É que amar um primo – especialmente esse primo - é como amar um animal de estimação ou uma boneca... Entende? É o costume". Era fácil acreditar naquele tom de voz calmo e monocórdio. 

"Sempre achei que amor vinha com a convivência...", disse sem se esforçar demais. Não queria começar um debate que ela sabia que não tinha chances de vencer. 

"Amor é sincronicidade", e após uma pausa solene, continuou, "E Sirius e você, bem, não é o que eu chamaria de sincronicidade". 

"Obrigada por fazer me sentir uma idiota", ela protestou, arrastando a voz até quase ficar fanhosa. Rodolphus passou a ponta dos dedos pelo seu cabelo, desde a raiz até as pontas uma, duas, três vezes. 

"Você não é idiota. Só é imatura". Ela ainda resmungou alguma coisa, mas o noivo não lhe deu atenção. "Logo você vai descobrir como é se apaixonar de verdade". 

"É mesmo? E como você pode saber disso, senhor meu noivo?" 

"Porque quando acontecer; quando você se recuperar do seu pequeno trauma familiar e for se apaixonar novamente, vou ser eu". Bellatrix riu alto e embora as duas expressões fossem parecidas e recorrentes, ela ria de surpresa e não de deboche. 

"Como assim, Rod?", ela disse levantando-se num pulo para encará-lo. Seus cabelos agora estavam bagunçados e seu elegante vestido sujo de poeira. O noivo a encarava com um sorriso pedante e ela sorriu-lhe de volta, meneando a cabeça e mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos com desdém. 

"Vai acontecer mais depressa do que você imagina", disse tranqüilamente, antes de acender um outro cigarro. "Já está acontecendo, mas você ainda não consegue perceber. É engraçado!". 

Com a mais absoluta descrença estampada no rosto, como se tivesse escutado a coisa mais inacreditável, ela deitou-se novamente no colo do noivo, ainda rindo. "Você é maluco. Rod! Seria adorável me apaixonar por você, mas... Seria tão estranho! Oh, acho que se eu pudesse escolher, escolheria me apaixonar por você... Mesmo assim, seria estranho!". Uma idéia lhe ocorreu num átimo de segundo e ela sorriu para seu noivo, de ponta cabeça. "Deve ser bom ser apaixonado pela pessoa com quem você vai casar, não deve Rod?". 

"Acho que sim..." 

Por alguns instantes Bellatrix refletiu a idéia e seu noivo foi absolutamente respeitoso em relação aos seus pensamentos – não leu nenhum deles. Até porque ele já os conhecia. Durante o silêncio contemplativo da moça, Rodolphus limpou cuidadosamente a poeira dos seus cabelos. Enquanto ele fazia isso, o ritmo frenético dos olhos de Bellatrix diminuiu, as piscadas foram ficando longas... Bocejou e virou-se na direção do jardim. Bocejou de novo. A tarde estava quente e preguiçosa, enquanto Rodolphus tirava pequenas folhas dos cachos escuros de Bellatrix. 

"Rod..." 

"Hum?" 

"De qualquer forma, eu não teria fugido com o Sirius". 

"Eu sei, Bella, eu sei..."


End file.
